Holy trinity
by Belle-Cuddy
Summary: Stella and Bedelia knew they wanted that petite redhead as soon as they saw her coming in this bar. That small FBI agent with stormy eyes who only went here to forget how much Mulder is a fuckboy
1. Chapter 1

_**English isn't my first language so i hope there won't me too many mistake.**_

 _ **This story will has 3 chapters, one for each pov and i will let you guess from who it is. I would like to thank my boo muse who helped me a great deal with this shit and my little Sara for correcting it.**_

 _ **I'll probably post the second chapter next week**_

 ** _Holy Trinity_**

She was sitting in a bar, drinking her usual glass of red wine while waiting for her very hot friend. She needed her presence more than anything tonight, she needed the sex and alcohol.

The case was a nightmare and her male colleagues were total idiots. It took every ounce of her self control to not snap back and break all of their pathetic necks. Why what is it so hard for men to respect women? Why did they always feel obliged to make sexist or inappropriate comments?

Stella lets a small sigh escape her lips as she took a sip of her wine. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket to send a message to Bedelia.

" _If you don't hurry, there will be no more wine left for you ;)"_

The reply does not take long to come back and it made Stella chuckle a little.

" _Hey sexy don't you dare drink everything without me and I'm right here, just lift up your pretty eyes"_

As soon as she read the message, she lifted her eyes. As always, she was flawless. Her hair were perfectly done and so was her make-up. Stella's mouth started to water as soon as she saw what Bedelia was wearing. Which was a simple red dress that her curves filled very perfectly and her regular black high heels. She looked a little bit exhausted but was very gorgeous nonetheless. Bedelia planted a kiss on her left cheek, near the mouth and then sat down in front of her.

"You started without me Stella, I'm disappointed." said Bedelia with a pouty smile.

"Don't worry my dear, there's still more left. Plus I have a bottle in my room which is waiting for us" answered Stella with a cocky smile letting her eyes wander on her lips.

Bedelia didn't even have to touch her. Stella was already horny and by the look on Bedelia's face, she wasn't the only one.

A waitress came to take the order

"Same thing for me please" said Bedelia without leaving her eyes of Stella. The woman left to come back a moment later with her drink.

Suddenly something or rather someone caught Stella's eyes and a very predatory smile spread throughout her lips.

A petite redhead enters and went to the counter to ask the bartender for a drink. Fortunately for Stella, the counter was near their table which allowed her to watch the woman. She was wearing a black cinched waist coat with a grey pants and a pair of small heels. Stella studied her face next. She had a small nose with very kissable pink lips but there was something with the redheads eyes which made Stella hornier than she already was. A storm, pure anger, her look was as fiery as her hair and it turned her on greatly. She gave a _watch what's coming_ glance at Bedelia and what she saw obviously pleased her too very much. They look at each other again and they instantly knew; they wanted that pretty ginger with stormy eyes. They watched her as Scully sat and took her shot with a shaky hand to drink it all in one gulp. She took the lemon slice in her hand and put it between her lips. Stella moves her hips a little as she watched her do the thing with her lips. It was hot and made her wish to do the same, but with the redhead's nipple. She moves a little bit more when she felt Bedelia's feet going up and down on her leg. It almost made her loose all control when her feet went on herinner tight. Her eyes caught Scully's as she drank her second glass and sparkles started to fly. She could feel Bedelia's smile and hunger which matched her own.

"It looks like you want her as much as I want her" slowly whispered Bedelia.

Stella nodded before answering with an husky voice "Bring this hot and gorgeous lady over here"

"Your desire are my command, my dear" Laughed the other blonde.

Stella watched Bedelia as she stood up and walked toward Scully. Her gorgeous hips sway sensually which ultimately made Stella lick her lips slowly. This night will be very interesting.

She observed them both as Bedelia sat next to Scully and talked to her. She could not hear them but it seemed to work because just three minutes after, her hand was on Scully's knee. She was completely mesmerized by the spectacle in front of her.

A man tried to hit it off on her but she dismissed him very fastly without even looking at him. She saw the redhead glancing at her and almost screamed of joy when both of the ladies walked back to the table. It took five more minutes for Bedelia to bring Scully in the lion's pit. As they walked toward the table Stella thought " _Oh my beautiful red, you have no idea what is going to eat you tonight."_ The second good point was that Scully seemed more relaxed, her angry look had softened up. Bedelia sat back in her seat and Scully next to Stella planted her eyes on Scully's.

"Hello, I'm Stella. Stella Gibson but I'm sure Bedelia already told you my name" Stella said while reaching her hand out toward the petite ginger.

"Dana, Dana Scully" said Scully, shaking the other woman's hand.

Her hand was soft and Stella could feel the electricity in her through this simple touch. Scully asked for another vodka lemon.

"Don't look so stressed Dana" said Stella without dropping her hand off.

"We aren't going to eat you, not in front of everybody at least" continued Bedelia with a cocky smile which make Stella laugh a little.

The redheads cheeks reddened and the Detective Superintendent found her adorable. She had to restrain herself from kissing her right there, right now. But she didn't want to scare her and make her run away. Especially when she already looked on the verge of doing it but Scully hadn't let Stella's hand go which was a good sign.

"Don't worry Dana, I will to protect you from this devil woman in front of me" whispered Stella in Scully's ear. She felt the grip on her hand harden as she planted a small kiss on it. Her scent was intoxicating, a mix of Jasmine, Sambac and White Amber.

She hears Bedelia laugh and the waitress came with the drink.

"Don't worry Scully, I'm not going to hurt you" said the psychiatrist which made Stella smile.

"I'm not worried I know how to defend myself, especially from someone who looks ready to eat me"

\- "Does it bother you"?

\- "It makes me slightly nervous"

Stella tried to release her hand but Scully continued to grip it while the other one handed her the drink and she gulped it all at once again. Scully guides her hand somewhere else and only let it go when Stella grasped her thigh gently. She started talking while her thumb slightly scratched her leg.

"So what are you doing in life?"

\- "I'm an FBI agent"

\- "Oh so another cop!" said Bedelia while sipping her wine

"You're a cop too?" said Scully

"No I'm a psychiatrist but Stella is"

\- "I'm a Detective Superintendent to be precise"

She tasted water by letting her hand go a little up on her tight without leaving her eyes off Scully. A small sigh escaped from her pink lips as her pupils dilated. _Good._ That was the sign she was waiting for. Stella stole a glance in Bedelia's direction who gave her a small nod. She brought her head closer to Scully's ear and whispered to her,

"Do you know what I very want to do to you right now?" She watched her head shaking no as she began to caress her inner tight up and up. Still whispering in her ear she said:

"I would like to bury my head between your legs to see if you taste as good as you smell." Her hand went near her crotch and Stella could feel the heat radiating from her. She bit her ear gently and she heard Bedelia's deep growl which was a warning. They needed to move to her room soon or they would be kicked out and charged for making out in public .

She stayed stroking her leg while she whispered to Scully

"Bedelia and I would like you to join us, it's okay if you don't feel comfortable but we would very much like to do many pleasurable things to you" A small moan escapes from Scully's lips when Stella bit her earlobe again and she answered with a raspy voice

"O... Ok, lead the way"

They stood up and went to pay their drink tab at the counter. Stella saw Bedelia put her hand on Scully's back and they made their way out to the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator, Stella started kissing Scully slowly at first and it quickly escalated when she felt the redhead's tongue dancing against hers. Her hands went on her hips while Scully's one went around her neck. She pressed her against Bedelia who started kissing her neck while her hand went under her brown t-shirt. Stella felt herself getting wetter as Scully slowly let herself go and answered her kiss with a fervent passion.

Suddenly a mobile start to ring and the smallest woman let an annoyed groan fill her lips

"Don't answer" said Bedelia

"I have to. It will continued to ring until I answer."

She watched the redhead answer

" _Mulder, it better be important! I'm busy right now._ " as she speaks Stella starts kissing her jawline and then licking her earlobe again

" _It maybe a surprise for you but I have a life outside of work and people who wants me, truly want me."_

Stella kissed her again while stroking Bedelia's hair and whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes, we really want you right now"

" _It's not your business Mulder!"_ she groans as Stella and Bedelia keep licking and biting every square of her skin

" _Your little Diana left so you call me_ _but guess what I'm not a dog you can leave and then whistle to make come back"_

Stella didn't grasp the answer but it seemed to piss her little beauty off so she starts stroking her crotch through her pant and was rewarded by a very hot smile from Scully who then bit her lips to not moan.

" _Goodbye Mulder."_ She watched as Scully turns her phone off and she attacked her lips again. She slowly detached herself from Scully when she heard the elevator's door opening and they made their way toward her room. She made eye contact with Bedelia and they both smile. They entered her room and Stella took her suit jacket off revealing a sleeveless white silk blouse, the other women did the same and all put their jackets on hangers.

"I suppose you all want some wine? " Asked Stella

She felt Bedelia's lips on her neck as she answered

"Of course dear. Dana do you want some too?"

Stella looks at her while playing with Bedelia's soft hair,

"Yes please"

Scully's voice was a little bit unsure as our detective walked toward the mini bar. She took off a bottle of white wine and three glasses. She was damn turned on and watching Bedelia kissing Scully didn't help a bit. Stella poured the wine in the wine glass and walked toward the two.

She chuckles "let her breath' Delia" and gave them their drinks. She couldn't blame her though, not when she was so wet and her stomach so tightened. Her precious girl didn't seem to realize how hot she was with her pupils dilated and her full lips. Stella didn't know who that Mulder was but he was a damn idiot for letting Scully go like that. " _His bad, my good"_ she thought .

"To what shall we drink ladies?" says Bedelia after sipping her wine with a very indecent grin on her lips. The same indecent grin which sentan electric shock directly toward Stella's clit and she had to stop herself from moaning and touching herself.

She felt the beautiful ginger staring at her and for the first time since she met her, she saw Scully smile. A true and beautiful smile which sent another shock straight to her clit. " _Dear lord_." she won't survive the night if Bedelia and Scully didn't stop looking and smiling at her like that

"To the night" she spoke, all trace of nervousness gone in her voice.

"To the night" said Bedelia and Stella almost at the same time with a smile on their faces.

They drink in silence without leaving each other eyes. The air was hot, so thick that they could cut it with a knife, charged with sexual tension.

She slowly takes the glass from Scully's hand to put it on a table near by. She stole a glance toward Bedelia who seems busy watching them while sipping her wine. _Typical that damn woman._ But she knows the psychiatrist wouldn't stay inactive too long, she couldn't, especially when there was a very hot woman in front of her who was ready and willing to give herself to her, to them both. _S_ he focused back on Scully and put her hand on her cheek to bring her closer. She put her lips against hers and she feels Scully tense up a little.

"Relax yourself Dana" murmured Stella before taking her inferior lips between her teeth to suck them softly. Two hands went on her hips and before realizing what happened the petite ginger kissed her full on finally giving herself up to her instinct. She almost screamed of joy when her tongue danced around the other one.

She smirked when a pair of boobs with erected nipples were pressed against her back. _Bedelia finally fed up of watching._ Her neck was attacked by hungry lips as her owns were busy with Scully's. She moved aside just enough to take her brown t-shirt off while Scully unbuttoned her blouse. Stella was turned around toward Bedelia who threw her white blouse on floor which made her let out a small growl.

"Be careful with that blouse 'delia, it costs me $200!"

Her hand finds the zipper of the blondes dress as Bedelia whispered "you and your love for La Perla underwear" She moaned when Scully's lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear and hers was on the psychiatrist. She took her dress off and took one minute to admire her. Bedelia was truly gorgeous with her deep red lacy bra and the matching thong, she always had exquisite taste for clothes and underwear. Stella let her hand wander on her stomach and then put Scully, who was far too dressed for her liking, in the middle. Her back was against her stomach and the detective bit her neck as Bedelia was taking her gray pants off. She heard her whimper when her hands went on her boobs, slowly massaging them before pinching the nipples and rolling it between her fingers. She took the opportunity to kiss her when her head fell back on her shoulder as Bedelia's fingers went between her folds before bringing it to Stella's lips. She licked them slowly while watching her blondie, it made her groan and she says to Scully,

"You taste as good as you smell Dana"

She kissed her neck again and she watched Bedelia guide her to the bed. She took off her burgundy skirt and high heels and observed the spectacle in front of her eyes,

Bedelia was sitting in the middle of the bed and the pretty ginger was on her lap, facing her, devouring her lips. She took her bra off and went on the bed, just behind Scully. She unclipped her black plain bra and threw it up on the floor, her right hand made her way toward her crotch and snook into her panties which was soaking wet. The FBI agent murmured "more" as Stella's fingers found her entrance. Her left hand tried to find the psychiatrist's one and when she finally found it she guided it where she desperately needed it, on her pussy.

The position wasn't very comfortable but she doesn't care, not when two fingers entered in her like that. She lifted Scully up to take her matching panties off and gave her a kiss on her back just on her tattoo as she stood up. _An ouroboros, interesting._ She groaned of frustration when she didn't finger her anymore and without having the time to realize what happened she was swiftly put in the middle, facing Bedelia who was looking very hot with her heavy breast, her erected nipples and her lips slightly parted. And she brought these to her to kiss slowly, taking the bottom one between her teeth to suck. She was rewarded by a deep growl and her hand went between her legs. She was so damp that her fingers entered in her without any resistance.

"Oh god Stella!"

She started to slide them in and out faster as she stroked her clitoris harder. She moaned loudly when Scully bit her shoulder and cupped her breast. Her owns hands were busy, one deeply buried in bedelia's vagina and the other one pinching her right boob. She heard the Blonde whimper more and more and her mouth found her left nipple

"Oh fuck Stella I'm coming!" The more she fastened her movement the more she moaned "Yes like that! "

"Come for me sexy" said Stella as she sucked her nipple, leaving a beautiful red mark on it. She felt her walls tighten around her finger as Bedelia came loudly. She slowly take her fingers out to lick them but Scully catches her hand and put the fingers in her moutch which make her more moist than she already was. She watches her suck them slowly, giving her a blazing look and then she was lay down by both Bedelia and Scully. She could feel her wetness running down her leg as the redhead started kissing her neck and then her breast. She tried to touch Scully but both of her hands were put above her head by her beloved psychiatrist. She became all whimpered when she felt her tongue on her navel.

 _"Cause of death: too much arousal. It would look good on a report"_ she thought.

She try to moves her hand again but they were firmly held. God damn this woman for being stronger than she looks. She was reduced to beg,

"Delia let me touch her."

\- "Magic word?"

\- "For fuck's sake bedelia let my hands go" she felt the hold tighten and she let another moan when scully's mouth was on her pussy.

"Please!"

\- "Mh ... What do you think Dana, should I?"

She felt her tongue slide between her wet lips and she arched her back almost crying of desperation, she needed to touch her. She watched Scully raised her head with a sensual grin.

 _Oh god these two will be the death of me!_

"Yes Bedelia, you should" she said with a husky voice as she buried her head between her leg again. She felt Bedelia move around her but she lost all sense of reason and consciousness when three finger were pushed inside her. She grasps the sheet and then the redhead head, burying her fingers in her soft hair.

"Oh my... harder Dana" she moaned louder as she bit her clit while speeding up her movement.

She heard Scully whine and soon realized that Bedelia was probably behind her. She felt her orgasm growing up stronger and stronger and when the little devil between her legs bit the most sensible zone of her body part she came, hard. Her back was arched, her eyes was closed and her lips open. She was probably a mess but when she opened her eyes she saw that she wasn't the only one. Stella watched Dana come, her face still between her legs and her lips cover her juice. She detached her hand from her hair and put it on her cheek, stroking it gently.

"You truly are gorgeous Dana Scully, now come over here."

She watched her crawl toward her as bedelia is laying next to her to spoon her. And when she was at her level Stella kissed her gently.

"- Scully?"

\- "Mh?"

Stella stroked her cheek as she ask,

"Can I get your number?"

\- "Mh of course. Right pocket of my coat" said an exhausted Scully

"Can I give it to Bedelia?"

\- "Yes, now let me sleep you devil woman"

Her answer made Bedelia laugh as she got off of the bed to take her phone and Scully's. She added the numbers in their phone and when she came back in the bed, the pretty redhead was profoundly asleep and snuggling against the psychiatrist, it made her giggle as she snook under the sheet spooning Scully and petting Bedelia hair softly.

She closed her eyes and the darkness swallowed her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Trinity**

 _Damn_ she was late

 _Damn you Hannibal for making me late!_

Her date would probably kill her as soon as she saw her before making her suffer in the most sweet and sexual way possible. Bedelia licks her lips at that thought and a wave of arousal washed over her. It's been too long since she has been touch by that gorgeous demon and she missed her.

She finally was here and after paying the driver she got out of the cab. Her phone vibrated and she smiled when she saw the sender name.

" _If you don't hurry, there will be no more wine left for you ;)"_

She walked toward the door as she typed the answer

" _Hey sexy don't you dare drink everything without me I'm right here, just lift up your pretty eyes"_

She watch her raise her head as a small smile spreads on her lips. _A very Stella smile._ She saw her eyes lingering on her body with a look of hunger on her face.

 _Good, I'm not the only one apparently_

She walked over to the table and when she was at Stella's level she bends and kisses her on the cheek, near the mouth. She sat in front of her when she noticed that the detective already had an half empty glass of red wine. She smiled with a pouty look as she said,

" _You started without me Stella, I'm disappointed."_

" _Don't worry my dear, there's still more left. Plus I have a bottle in my room that is waiting for us."_

She had to control herself not to jump on her and fuck her right there when she saw her cocky smile and her eyes wandering on her lips. She felt another wave of arousal crashing over her when her pupils kept growing, slowly replacing the blue of her iris. The waitress came over and without leaving Stella's regard she asked,

"Same thing for me please."

The lady came back a moment later with her drink.

Suddenly, the detective's cocky smile turned into something more feral and her look leaves Bedelia to focus on a pretty redhead near the corner.

" _God that woman was hot."_

She was wearing a black cinched waist coat with tight grey pants and a pair of dark blue small heels. Her nose was pretty small and her lips very pink but what caught her breath was the stormy look in her eyes, of pure anger. She saw Stella give her a _watch what's coming_ glance and she smiled to her. She knew Stella wanted her and she knew that Stella knew she wanted her too. They keep watching her as she gulped a drink all at once and then put the slide of lemon between her lips. She focused on Stella and saw her breath quicken; she saw her moving her hips and Bedelia decided to tease her by slowly caressing her leg and tight with her feet. She watched her move her hips a little bit more when her feet went higher on her tight. She observed the pretty redhead again as she drank her second shot. She wanted her with them, now and if possible naked. Bedelia smiles before saying in a whispered,

"It looks like you want her as much as I want her."

She saw her blond nodding and answering with a husky voice "Bring this hot and gorgeous lady over here"

"Your desires are my command, my dear" chuckled Bedelia

She stood up and slowly walked toward Scully, adding a little more sway when she felt Stella's eyes on her ass. She sat next to the ginger who didn't even give her a glance. She keeps her eyes focused on her hoping for a reaction which surprisingly came quite fast.

"- What do you want?" her voice was soft and sad which almost broke Bedelia's heart.

\- "First your name and secondly if you would like to join my friend and I"

She answered her, watching Scully asking for a third shot of vodka lemon.

\- "Fine my name is Dana Scully and why do you want me to join you?"

She smiled a little when Dana finally stuck her eyes onto hers and she dared to put a hand on her knee.

"Because you truly are beautiful and you see the flawless blonde woman at the table next to you?"

She pointed out Stella with a glance for Scully to follow.

"Yes?"

\- "She would really like to talk to you"

The redheads face softened up as she asked with an unsure voice

"Really?"

Her tone makes Bedelia wants to hold her in her arm while covering her with kisses, but instead she simply stroked her knee softly.

"Yes, now follow me Dana" She took her hand off her knee and led her toward the table.

She sat in front of Stella as Scully went next to the detective who planted her regard on the ginger's one. Bedelia laughed internally.

" _God honey calm yourself, don't make our beautiful girl run away."_

She watched as they both shook hands and introduced themselves, her smile grew when Scully's didn't let go of her hand and asked for another shot of vodka before Stella said,

"Don't look so stressed Dana"

Bedelia couldn't help herself and added with a cocky smile,

"We aren't going to eat you, not in front of everybody at least" Which made Stella laughed and Scully blushed. She chuckled when she saw Dana tighten her hold on her hand as Stella whispered to her "Don't worry Dana, I will to protect you from that devil woman in front of me."

Bedelia felt herself getting wet when her blondie kissed Dana's ear slightly.

"Don't worry Scully, I'm not going to hurt you" She said while staring at Dana who stated,

"I'm not worried I know how to defend myself, especially from someone who looks ready to eat me."

That beautiful was quite-witted and her grin grew as she asked,

\- "Does it bother you?"

\- "It makes me slightly nervous"

She couldn't see what was happening under the table but it obviously helped Scully relax a little as she gulped her drink at once, again.

"So what are you doing in life? "Asked Stella while sipping her wine with her free hand.

\- "I'm an FBI agent"

\- "Oh so another cop!" said Bedelia while sipping her wine

"You're a cop too?" said Scully

"No I'm a psychiatrist but Stella is"

\- "I'm a Detective Superintendent to be precise"

 _Stella Gibson also known as a control freak was back._

She saw her throw a glance in her direction and she nodded discretely. It was time to bring that beauty into their bed. She heard her murmured to the petite ginger.

"Do you know what I very much want to do to you right now?"

Bedelia watched her shaking her head no and crossed her leg feeling herself getting wetter than she already was when Stella said

"I would like to bury my head between your legs to see if you taste as good as you smell."

It was too much for the psychiatrist when a picture of Stella between Scully's legs came about in her mind and she let a deep growl escape. If they didn't move soon, she would lay Dana on that damn table and make her come with her fingers while Stella would have her tongue deeply buried in Bedelia's pussy.

 _It could be quite glorious_ though. _Being arrested for making out in a bar._ It wouldn't look good on their profile but at least they would had have a good orgasm and by the look of Stella, she wouldn't even complain about it.

"Bedelia and I would like you to join us, it's okay if you don't feel comfortable but we would very much like to do many pleasurable things to you" Scully moans lightly as Stella bit her earlobe and she had to press her leg together harder. She was very moist and the pressure in her lower body was becoming quite unmanageable. She almost screamed hallelujah when she finally said,

"O... Ok, lead the way"

Bedelia almost jumped out of her seat and they went over to the corner to pay for their drinks. She put her left hand on Scully's back and she felt her lean on it. She gently stroke her thumb against the fabric of her coat as they walked toward the elevator.

Everything happened very fast once they were in it. Stella started kissing the pretty redhead as she pushed her softly against Bedelia.

Her coat was opened and she took this opportunity to slide her hands under her brown t-shirt on her stomach while kissing and biting her neck. Her skin was soft and she smells like Alien perfume, a mix of Jasmine, Sambac and White Amber.

A mobile phone starts ringing and the woman in the middle annoyingly growls.

 _Damn!_

Who dared to bother the beauty in front of her at 10 pm?

She kissed her ear before saying,

"Don't answer."

"I have to. It will continued to ring until I answer."

She attacked her jawline as Scully answered her phone.

" _ **Mulder, it better be important! I'm busy right now.**_ **"**

 _It wasn't her boyfriend obviously._

Her hands went on her breast slowly but firmly, massaging it before taking her nipple and rolling them between her fingers

" _ **It may be a surprise for you but I have a life outside of work and people who want me, truly want me.**_ "

 _Who wouldn't want her? She was truly gorgeous. Who was that foolish Mulder?_

Bedelia felt her detective stroking her hair which made her closed her eyes as she whispered in Scully's ear,

"Oh yes, we really want you right now"

" _ **It's not your business Mulder!"**_

She heard her trying to muffle her groan as she pinched her nipples hard and bit her collarbone. Their lips and tongue were everywhere on her skin

" _ **Your little Diana left so you call me**_ _ **but guess what I'm not a dog you can leave and then whistle to make come back"**_

So he let her leave for another woman? That man was foolish, blind and stupid.

 _Don't worry sweetheart, we'll take a great care of you tonight_ thought Bedelia

" _ **Goodbye Mulder."**_

She swears she could have heard her say a discrete "go fuck that bitch" after hanging up but she wasn't sure. She turned off her phone and they went out when they were at her room level. Her hand was on Scully's back again as they followed the detective into her room. Bedelias eyes crossed Stella's and they smiled at each other. A rare genuine smile which made her heart melt. They walk into her room and she takes a few seconds to observe her detective clothes.

She was wearing a black suit with a usual silk blouse and a burgundy leather skirt. She was damn hot. They all took off their jackets and coats for Scully to hang.

Bedelia made her way toward Stella and does what she wanted to do since the beginning, she starts kissing her neck sensually as she ask,

"I suppose you all want some wine?"

 _What a question._

When does Bedelia not want wine?

" _Of course dear. Dana do you want some too?"_

She smiled she felt her blondies fingers on her hair, playing with it gently. She smiles softly when she remembers how Stella told her once that her hair was very soft and she loved playing with it.

Since that day she always let hair down every time they saw each other so Stella could keep playing with it. Most of the time it was after sex as they laid together while she used her blondies breast as a pillow. She did enjoy sleeping with Stella but she also enjoyed their moment after that, when the ice queen melted a little to let her tender side come out.

Scully's voice was insecure as she said,

"Yes please"

Her hand leaves her hair as she walked toward the mini bar and Bedelia focused her attention on Scully again. She could feel her nervousness from where she was and decided to do something. She went in front of her and start stroking her cheek slowly, staring at her straight in the eyes.

She whispered "try to relax Dana, you can leave at any moment you know that."

Bedelia put her lips on her as she waits for her to make the next movement. She makes a movement as she slowly opens her mouth and slides her tongue against Bedelia's lips which sends a wave of arousal directly between her legs. She opened hers and started kissing Scully back. It was slow and sensual and she put her hands on her hips as the petite agent put hers on her cheeks.

She heard Stella chuckle "let her breathe' Delia" before giving them their drink. She steps back from Scully who for her pleasure seems a little bit disappointed. _Don't worry sweetheart I'll start kissing you soon enough._

 _A_ nd with a very lustful grin Bedelia ask,

"To what shall we drink ladies?"

Stella's eyes were black and it kept darkening when Scully smiled at her genuinely.

"To the night." said Dana and Bedelia noted that all trace of nervousness was now gone.

"To the night "said the two blondes almost at the same time?

Bedelia could feel the air growing thicker and thicker as they drank their wine without leaving each other's eyes. The whole room was filled of tension, the type of tension you wanted to break by jumping on each other to fuck him or her senselessly.

She watched Stella take Scully's glass out of her hand to put it on the table next to her and sip her wine never taking her eyes off them.

She observes her detective murmuring a "Relax yourself Dana" before taking her inferior lips between her teeth. As they kissed, Bedelia felt herself getting wetter and when she was fed up of only watching, she walks behind Stella and presses herself against her back.

Bedelia literally assaults her neck with her lips, biting and licking every inch of skin. She turns the detective until her back was in front of Scully and she throws her white blouse on floor as she growls

"Be careful with that blouse 'Delia, it costs me $200!"

She remembers the last time she had ruined Stella's blouse by ripping all the button off. She almost killed her that night but as always as soon as her tongue was deeply buried in the detective's pussy, she was forgiven. Though, there was a deal between them: if one ruined the blouse of the other, she had to buy another one.

She heard the noise of a zipper you unzip and when she saw Stella's bra she smiled before whispering

"You and your love for La Perla"

Bedelia had learned that there were three things Stella truly enjoy in life: having sex, red wine and finally, La Perla underwear.

Stella lets out a moan from her lips before taking the psychiatrist' dress off and she watched her move aside just enough to admire her whole body, the detectives small hands wander on her stomach just before putting Scully in the middle. She was facing Bedelia who slowly opened her grey pants and smiled when she saw her plain black panties. Stella's hands were on her boobs as Scully's were deeply buried in the detective's hair. She slides in her underwear and she was pleased to find that the pretty redhead was indeed very wet, her thumb stroking her clitoris slowly while two other finger teased her entrance. She gently inserts her second and middle in her, increasing the pressure on her clit.

She watched her head fall on the other blonde's shoulder who took this opportunity to kiss her and when Bedelia was bored of teasing her she moved backward, pulling Scully along by her hips.

A set gray pants and two pairs of heels were thrown on the floor soon followed by a leather skirt.

Her lips found her neck as she climbed onto the bed. The psychiatrist sat in the middle of it with Scully on her lap, her hands went on her legs and then up to grab her ass.

It was firm, the kind of FBI trained agent firm.

The pretty redhead unclasped her deep red lacy bra and threw it on the floor unceremoniously. She could feel moisture between her legs and that moisture only increased when she buried her head in her neck to bite a pulsating point

"More" whimpered Scully as Stella's finger slide between her swollen fold.

Bedelia felt a hand grasp her and smiled when the same one guide it onto the detectives pussy. Her thumb slowly rubbing her clit and then sliding two of her fingers in her easily.

" _Good to know I'm not the only one who could fill a pool."_

She heard her groan unhappily when she took her finger out of her as Scully stoop up to throw her pantie somewhere in the room. Two small hands buried themselves in her hair as hers went on her flat stomach to gently caress it before kissing her navel. She eyed the petite agent and what she saw almost made her come

 _Beauty and abandon_.

Her eyes were closed as she was biting her lips brutally, her breast following her rapid breath and her hair surrounding her pretty face.

And then without having the time to really catch what happened, Stella was facing her with Scully on her back. Her eyes scanned Bedelia and then brought her lips against hers to slowly suck the lower one. A deep growl escaped of her mouth when she felt her fingers where she needed them the most.

She groaned "Oh god Stella!" as it filled her completely.

All her body was on fire, her lower part was so tight that it almost made her cry. She closed her eyes and whimpered when these fingers keep going in & out faster while her thumb stroked her clit harder.

She felt Stella's hungry mouth on her left breast and cried "Oh fuck Stella I'm coming!" when she bit and lick her nipple.

The more she increased the speed, the more she moaned "Yes like that!" All of the coherent thoughts were gone now.

"Come for me sexy" said the detective as she bit her nipple harder, probably leaving a mark again.

Her orgasm arrived strong as she came on her fingers. Bedelia tried to catch her breath while her beautiful detective brought her hands on her lips to lick her juice but Scully reached over and put them in her mouth. The whole scene alone almost made the psychiatrist come again.

She glanced at her and then at the redhead before deciding it was time to torture and give a well deserve orgasm to her beloved detective superintendent. Scully seems to catch the message and they both laid Stella down. She watched her going down on the blonde and when she noticed that she tried to touch Scully, Bedelia grasped her hands and gently but firmly held them above her head.

 _Revenge, sweet revenge_ she thought as she heard her whimper and wriggle under Scully's tongue. Her smirk grew when she tried to remove them from her hold.

" _Too bad for you sweetheart, I'm stronger than I look"_

She tightened her grasp and watched her move her head lower and lower

 _$100 that she will start to beg in three seconds_

 _3..._

 _2..._

"Delia let me touch her."

She didn't even have to wait three seconds and it made Bedelia giggle slightly.

"Magic word?"

"For fuck's sake Bedelia let my hands go" groaned Stella and she smiled bigger when she added a "Please!" with a desperate voice.

\- "Mh ... What do you think Dana, should I?"

She watch Scully slide her tongue between her swollen folds as the detective arched her back.

She lifted her head and with a sensual grin she said "Yes Bedelia, you should"

The way she spoke and smiled almost gave her an orgasm. She lets her hands go and moved around to go behind Scully.

She lick her lips slowly when she saw her delicious ass up like that. It was indecent but so damn hot

 _This is the type of view I like and wouldn't mind to see every day._

She heard her detective moan "Oh my... harder Dana" and something on her back caught her attention.

" _A red circle?"_

She went closer to see what it was and caressed it.

" _An ouroboros?! Quite interesting"_ _she thought before scowling herself_ _" You have better things to do right now than trying to analyze it you damn psychologist"_

 _She grabs her cheeks and starts to lick her entrance slowly at first, to taste and tease her._

 _Stella was right she tasted good_

 _Scully groaned and moved to enter into her a little. Her right thumb pressing and stroking her bud while the other one was brushing her cheek hole slightly at first. The redhead groaned loudly so she took it as you can continue sign. Her tongue went deeper, her thumb pressed and stroked her clit harder and the left one brushed_ _her ring more firmly._

 _She felt her walls clench around it as her hips move to meet her mouth and she finally released herself on her lips with a feral growl. Bedelia stepped back and laid on the bed._

 _"_ _You truly are gorgeous Dana Scully, now come over here." said Stella_

 _She watched her crawl to the detective and kissed her gently when she was at her level._

 _Scully's back was in front of her and she let her hand wander on her spine and then around her tattoo,_

"Scully?"

"Mh?"

"Can I get your number?"

"Mh of course. Right pocket of my coat"

"Can I give it to Bedelia?"

 _"Yes, now let me sleep you devil woman" said Scully with an exhausted voice._

 _She couldn't help but chuckle when Scully turned around and buried her head in her neck and Bedelia slowly caressed her hair as she watched a very naked Stella taking put her phone to put her number in it._

 _"_ _Another I wouldn't mind to see every day too"_

 _She hears her laugh discretely when she saw them like that and went back behind the pretty ginger_ _to spoon her. Bedelia smiled and sighed contently when she felt her hand stroking her head gently._

 _The last thought she has before falling asleep was,_

 _"_ _The ice queen melting time is on."_

On Sunday, June 5, 2016 11:20 AM, Spooky Scully bloodyedelstein wrote:

Thank you again for correcting all my shit

 **Holy Trinity**

 _Damn_ she was late

 _Damn you Hannibal for making me late !_

Her date would probably kill her as soon as she saw her before making her suffer in the most sweet and sexual way possible. Bedelia licks her lips at that thought and a wave of arousal washed over her. It's been too long since she has been touch by that gorgeous demon and she missed her.

She finally was here and after paying the driving she went out of the cab. Her phone vibrated and she smile when she saw the sender name.

" _If you don't hurry, there will be no more wine left for you ;)"_

She walked toward the door as she typed the answer

" _Hey sexy don't you dare drink everything without me and I'm right here, just lift up your pretty eyes"_

She watch her raise her head as a small smile spreads on her lips. _A very Stella's smile._ She saw her eyes lingering on her body with an hungry look

 _Good, I'm not the only one apparently_

She walk to the table and when she was at Stella's level she bends a little and kissed her on the cheek , near the mouth. She sat in front of her when she noticed that the detective already have an half empty glass of red wine. She smiled poutyly as she said

" _You started without me Stella, I'm disappointed."_

" _Don't worry my dear, there's still more left. Plus I have a bottle in my room which is waiting for us"_

She had to control herself to not jump on her and fuck her right here when she saw her cocky smile and her eyes wandering on her lips . She felt another wave of arousal crashing over her when her pupils keep growing, slowly replacing the blue of her iris. The waitress came over and without leaving Stella's regard she asked

"Same thing for me please"

The lady came back a moment later with her drink.

Suddenly, the detective cocky smile turn into something more feral and her look leaves her to focus on the pretty redhead near the corner

 _God that woman was hot_

She was wearing a black cinched waist coat with a tight grey pants and a pair of dark blue small heels. Her nose was pretty small and her lips very pink but what catch her breath was the stormy look in her eyes, a pure anger. She saw Stella give her a _watch what's coming_ glance and she smiled to her. She knew Stella wanted her and she knew that Stella knew she wanted her too. They keep watching her as she gulp a drink at once and then put the slide of lemon between her lips. She focused on Stella and saw her breath quicken; she saw her moving her hips and Bedelia decided to tease her by slowly caressing her leg and tight with her feet. She watch her moves her hips a little bit more when her feet went higher on her tight. She observed the pretty redhead again as she drinks her second shot. She wanted her with them , now and if possible naked. Bedelia smiles before saying in a whispered

"It looks like you want her as much as I want her"

She saw her blond nodding and answering with an husky voice "Bring this hot and gorgeous lady over here"

"Your desire are my command, my dear" chuckle Bedelia

She stood up and slowly walk toward Scully, adding a little more sway when she felt Stella's eyes on her ass. She sat next to the ginger who didn't even give her a glance. She keeps her eyes focused on her hoping for a reaction which surprisingly came quite fastly

"- What do you want ?" her voice was soft and sad which almost broke Bedelia's heart, almost.

\- "Firstly your name and secondly if you want to join my friend and me"

She answer her, watching Scully asking for a third shot of vodka lemon.

\- Fine my name is Dana Scully and why do you want me to join you?"

She smiled a little when finally Dana sticks her eyes in hers and she dared to put an hand on her knee.

" Because you truly are beautiful and you see the flawless blond woman on the table next to you ?"

She pointed Stella with a glance for scully who follow it.

"Yes?

\- She would really like to talk to you"

The redhead face soften up as she asked with a unsure voice

" Really?"

Her tone makes Bedelia wants to hold her in her arm while cover her with kisses but instead, she simply stroke her knee softly

"Yes , now follow me Dana" She put off her hand of her knee and take hers to lead her toward the table.

She sat in front of Stella as Scully went next to her detective who planted her regard on ginger's one. Bedelia laugh internally.

 _God honey calm yourself, don't make our beautiful girl run away_

She watch them shake hands and introduced themselves, her smile grows when Scully's didn't let her hand and ask for another shot of vodka before Stella said

"Don't look so stressed Dana"

And Bedelia couldn't help herself and add with a cocky smile

"We aren't going to eat you, not in front of everybody at least" Which make Stella laughed and Scully blushed. She chuckle when she saw Dana tighten her hold on her hand as Stella whispered to her "Don't worry Dana, I will to protect you from this devil woman in front of me"

Bedelia felt herself getting wet when her blondie kiss dana's ear slightly.

"Don't worry Scully, I'm not going to hurt you" She said while staring at Dana who

"I'm not worried I know how to defend myself, especially from someone who looks ready to eat me"

That beautiful was quite-witted and she her grin grows as she asked

\- "Does it bother you"?

\- "It makes me slightly nervous"

She couldn't see what was happening under the table but it obviously help Scully relax a little and she gulp her drink in once again.

"So what are you doing in life?"asked Stella while sipping her wine with her free hand

\- "I'm an FBI agent"

\- "Oh so another cop!" said Bedelia while sipping her wine

"You're a cop too?" said Scully

"No I'm a psychiatrist but Stella is"

\- "I'm a Detective Superintendent to be precise"

 _Stella Gibson also known as a control freak was back._

She saw her throw a glance in her direction and she nodded discretely. It was time to bring that beauty in their bed. She heard her murmured to the petite ginger.

"Do you know what I very want to do to you right now?"

Bedelia watched her shaking her head as a no and crossed her leg feeling herself getting wetter she already was when Stella said

"I would like to bury my head between your legs to see if you taste as good as you smell."

It was too much for the psychiatrist when a picture of stella between scully's leg came in her mind and she let a deep growl escape. If they didn't move soon , she would lay Dana on that damn table and make her come with her fingers while Stella would have her tongue deeply burried in Bedelia's pussy.

 _It could be quite glorious_ though. _Being arrested for making out in a bar._ It wouldn't look good on their profile but at least they would had have a good orgasm and by the look of Stella, she wouldn't even complain about it

"Bedelia and I would like you to join us, it's okay if you don't feel comfortable but we would very much like to do many pleasurable things to you" Scully moans lightly as Stella bite her earlobe and she had to press her leg together harder. She was very moist and the pressure in her lower body was becoming quite unmanageable. She almost screamed hallelujah when she finally said

"O... Ok, lead the way"

Bedelia almost jump out of her seat and they went on the corner to pay for their drinks. She put her left hand on Scully's back and she felt her lean on it. She gently stroke her thumb against the fabric of her coat as they walk toward the elevator.

Everything happened very fast once they were in it. Stella started kissing the pretty redhead as she pushed her softly against Bedelia.

Her coat was opened and she took this opportunity to slide her hands under her brow t-shirt on her stomach while kissing and bitting her neck. Her skin was soft and she smells like Alien perfume, a mix of jasmine, sambac and white amber.

A mobile phone start ringing and the woman in the middle annoyingly growl.

 _Damn!_

Who dared to bother the beauty in front of her at 10 pm.

She kiss her ear before saying

"Don't answer"

"I have to. It will continued to ring until I answer."

She attacked her jawline as Scully answered to her phone

" _ **Mulder, it better be important! I'm busy right now.**_ **"**

 _It wasn't her boyfriends obviously_

Her hands went on her breast to slowly but firmly massage it before taking her nipple and rolling them between her fingers

" _ **It maybe a surprise for you but I have a life outside of work and people who wants me, truly want me.**_ "

 _Who wouldn't want her? She was truly gorgeous. Who was that foolish Mulder ?_

Bedelia felt her detective stroking her hair which make her closed her eyes as she whispered in Scully ear

"Oh yes, we really want you right now"

" _ **It's not your business Mulder!"**_

She heard her trying to muffle her groan as she pinched her nipples hard and bite her collarbone. Their lips and tongue were everywhere on her skin

" _ **Your little Diana left so you call me**_ _ **but guess what I'm not a dog you can leave and then whistle to make come back"**_

So he let her leave for another woman ? That man was foolish, blind and stupid.

 _Don't worry sweetheart, we'll take a great care of you tonight_ thought Bedelia

" _ **Goodbye Mulder."**_

She swear she could have hear her say a discrete " go fuck that bitch" after hanging off but she wasn't sure. She turned off her phone and they went out when they were at her room level. Her hand was on Scully's back again as they followed the detective in her room. Bedelia eyes crossed Stella's and they smiled to each other. A rare genuine smile which make her heart melt. They walk into her room and she takes few seconds to observe her detective clothes.

She was wearing a black suit with a her usual silk blouse and a burgundy leather skirt. She was damn hot. They all took of their jacket and coat for Scully to hang it.

Bedelia made her way toward Stella and does what she wanted to do since the beginning , she start kissing her neck sensually as she ask

"I suppose you all want some wine? "

 _What a question._

When Bedelia does not want wine

"Of course dear. Dana do you want some too?"

She smiled she felt her blondie fingers on her hair, playing with it gently. She smile soflty when she remember how Stella told her once that her hair was very soft and she loved playing with it.

Since that day she always let hair down everytime they see each other so Stella could keep playing with it. Most of the time it was after sex as they laid together while she used her blondie breast as a pillow. She did enjoy sleeping with Stella but she also enjoy their moment after that, when the ice queen melted a little to let her tender side coming.

Scully's voice was insecure as she say

"Yes please"

Her hand leaves her hair as she walk toward the mini bar and Bedelia focused her attention on Scully again. She could feel her nervousness from where she was and decided to do something. She went in front of her and start stroking her cheek slowly, staring at her straight in the eyes.

She whispered a " try to relax Dana. you can leave at any moment you know that."

Bedelia put her lips on her as she wait for her to make the next movement. Move she makes when she slowly open her mouth and slide her tongue against Bedelia's lips which send a wave of arousal directly between her legs. She opened hers and start kissing scully back. It was slow and sensual and she put her hands on her hips as the petite agent put hers on her cheeks.

She heard Stella chuckle "let her breath' Delia" before giving them their drink. She step back from Scully who for her pleasure seems a little bit disappointed. _Don't worry sweetheart i'll start kissing you soon enough._

 _A_ nd with a very lustful grin Bedelia ask

"To what shall we drink ladies?"

Stella's eyes were black and it keep darkening when Scully smile to her with a genuine smile.

"To the night" said Dana and Bedelia noted that all trace of nervousness was now gone.

"To the night"said the two blonds almost at the same time.

Bedelia could feel the air growing thicker and thicker as they drink their wine without leaving each other eyes. The whole room was filled of tension, the type of tension you wanted to break by jumping on each other to fuck him or her senselessly.

She watch Stella take scully's glass out of her hand to put it on the table next to her and sip her wine never leaving her eyes off them.

She observes her detective murmuring a "Relax yourself Dana" before taking her inferior lips between her teeth. As they kissed Bedelia feel herself getting wetter and when she was fed up of only watching , she walk behind Stella. She pressed herself against her back .

Bedelia literally assault her neck with her lips, biting and licking every each of skin. She turn the detective until her back was in front of scully and she throw her white blouse on floor which her growl

"Be careful with that blouse 'delia, it costs me $200!"

She remember the last time she had ruined Stella's blouse by ripping all the button off. She almost killed her that night but as always as soon as her tongue was deeply buried in the detective's pussy , she was forgiven. Though, there was a deal between them: if one ruined the blouse of the other, she had to buy another one.

She heard the noise of a zipper you unzip and when she saw Stella bra she smiled before whispering

"You and your love for La Perla"

Bedelia had learn that they were three things Stella truly enjoy in life: having sex, red wine and finally, La Perla underwear.

Stella moan on her lips before taking the psychiatrist dress off and she watched her move aside just enough to admire her all body, the detective small hand wander on her stomach just before putting Scully in the middle. She was facing Bedelia who slowly open her grey pant and smile a little when she saw her plain black panties. Stella hand's were on her boobs as scully's were deeply buried on the detective hair. Her owns slide in her underwear and she was pleased to find that her pretty redhead was indeed very wet, her thumb stroke her clitoris slowly while two other finger teased her entrance. She gently insert her second and middle in her increasing the pressure on her clit.

She watch her head fall on the other blond shoulder who took this opportunity to kiss her and when Bedelia was bored of teasing her she moved backward ,pulling Scully along by her hips.

A gray pant and two pairs of heel were thrown on the floor soon followed by a leather skirt

Her lips found her neck as she climb on the bed. The psychiatrist sat in the middle of it with Scully on her lap, her hands went on her legs and then grab her ass.

It was firm, the kind of FBI trained agent firm.

The pretty redhead unclasped her deep red lacy bra and throw it on the floor unceremoniously. She could feel moisture between her leg and that moisture only increased when she buried her head in her neck to bit a pulsating point

"More" whimpered Scully as stella's finger slide between her swollen fold.

Bedelia felt a hand grasp her and smiled when the same one guide it on her detective pussy. Her thumb slowly rub her clit and then slide two of her fingers in her easily.

 _Good to know i'm not the only one who could fill a pool_

She heard her groan unhappily when she took off her finger out of her as Scully stoop up to throw her pantie somewhere in the room. Two small hands buried themselves in her hair as hers went on her flat stomach to gently caress it before kissing her navel. She eyed the petite agent and what she saw almost make her come

 _Beauty and abandon_.

Her eyes were closed as she was bitting her lips brutally, her breast following her rapid breath and her hair surrounding her pretty face .

And then without having the time to really catch what happened, Stella was facing her with Scully on her back. Her eyes scanned Bedelia and then bring her lips against hers to slowly suck the lower one. A deep growl escaped of her mouth when she felt her fingers where she need them the most.

She groan a "Oh god Stella!" as its filled her completely.

All her body was on fire, her lower part was so tight that it almost make her cry. She closed her eyes and whimper when these fingers keep going in & out faster while her thumb stroke her clit harder.

She felt Stella hungry mouth on her left breast and cry "Oh fuck Stella I'm coming!" when she bit and lick her nipple.

The more she increased the speed, the more she moaned "Yes like that! ". All of coherent thought were gone now.

"Come for me sexy" said the detective as she bit her nipple harder, probably leaving a mark again.

Her orgasm arrived strongly as she came on her fingers. Bedelia tried to catch her breath while her beautiful detective bring her hand on her lips to lick her juice but Scully reach it and put them in her mouth. The all scene alone almost make the psychiatrist come again.

She glanced at her and then at the redhead before deciding it was time to torture and give a well deserve orgasm to her beloved detective superintendent. Scully seems to catch the message and they both laid Stella down. She watch her going down on the blond and when she notice that she tried to touch Scully, Bedelia grasp her hands and gently but firmly hold it above her head.

 _Revenge, sweet revenge_ she thought as she heard her whimper and wriggle under scully tongue. Her smirk grow when she tried to remove them from her hold.

 _Too bad for you sweetheart, i'm stronger than I look_

She tighten her grasp and watch her move her head lower and lower

 _100$ that she will start to beg in three seconds_

 _3..._

 _2..._

"Delia let me touch her."

She didn't even have to wait three seconds and it make bedelia giggled slightly

"Magic word?"

"For fuck's sake Bedelia let my hands go" groan stella and she smiled bigger when she add a "Please!" with a desperate voice.

\- "Mh ... What do you think Dana, should I?"

She watch scully slide her tongue between her swollen folds as the detective arched her back.

She lift her head and with a sensual grin she said "Yes Bedelia, you should"

The way she spoke and smiled almost gave an orgasm to her, she lets her hands go and move around to go behind Scully.

She lick her lips slowly when she saw her delicious ass up like that. It was indecent but so damn hot

 _This is the type of view I like and wouldn't mind to see everyday_

She heard her detective moans "Oh my... harder Dana" and something on her back catch her attention.

" _A red circle ?"_

She went neared to see what it was and caress it

" _An ouroboros?! Quite interesting" she thought before scowling herself "_ _ _You have better thing to do right now than trying to analyze it you damn psychologist"__

 _She grabs her cheeks and start to lick her entrance slowly at first , to taste and tease her ._

 _ _Stella was right she tasted good__

 _Scully groan as her tongue and move to meet it as it enter her a little, her right thumb pressing and stroking her bud while the other one was brushing her cheek hole slightly at first. The redhead groan loudly so she took it as you can continue sign. Her tongue went deeper, her thumb pressed and stroked her clit harder and the left one brushed her ring more firmly._

 _She felt her wall clenched around it as her hips move to met her mouth and she finally released herself on lips with a feral growl. Bedelia step back and lay on the bed_

 _"_ _You truly are gorgeous Dana Scully, now come over here." said Stella_

 _She watch her crawl to the detective and kiss her gently when she was at her level._

 _Scully back was in front of her and she let her hand wander on her spine and then around her tattoo_

" Scully?"

"Mh?"

"Can I get your number?"

"Mh of course. Right pocket of my coat"

"Can I give it to Bedelia?"

 _"Yes, now let me sleep you devil woman" said scully with an exhausted voice._

 _She couldn't help but chuckle when scully turned around to buried her head in her neck and Bedelia slowly caress her hair as she watch a very naked Stella taking phones to put number in it_

 _"_ _ _Another I wouldn't mind to see everyday too"__

 _She hears her laugh discretely when she saw them like that and went back behind the pretty ginger to spoon her. Bedelia smiled and sighed contently when she felt her hand stroking her head gently._

 _The last thought she has before falling asleep was_

 _"_ _ _The ice queen melting time is on"__


End file.
